Air purification systems remove harmful particulates and/or gasses from the air. In air purification systems, the use of loose granular media as an air purification adsorbent is limited by the ability to monitor the remaining longevity of the adsorbent media in use. When air purification systems that use gas adsorbent media are in use, air is drawn through adsorbent where the odorous or harmful gasses in the air are adsorbed. As the chemicals are adsorbed, they are captured inside the adsorbent media. However, as the media adsorbs more and more chemicals, the media becomes depleted and therefore needs to be changed out in order for the air purification system to continue to be effective.
The adsorbent media in the air purification system may discolor over time as a result of chemical adsorption; therefore, one manner of monitoring the remaining efficiency of the adsorbent media is to check its discoloration or level of chemical activity. Another method of analyzing the existing lifetime of an adsorbent media bed is with a monitoring rod that changes color as more of the chemical is passed through the system, which indicates the consumption of the media bed. However, both of these techniques are inexact which allows for a large margin of error in determining the proper time for changing out the media of a system. These techniques also require the operator of the air purification system to physically go out and check them, which can be both arduous and highly inconvenient. Therefore there is an unmet need in the industry to address the abovementioned deficiencies.